Happy Birthday España!
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Just a little Spamano one shot to celebrate Spain's birthday! Read and review? T for hinted stuff, yaoi and mild language :3 xxx


Just a common birthday one shot for Spain :D feliz compleaños España! (I don't speak spanish) hope it does suck too much :p

Any foreign languages should be pretty easy to figure out...just the common stuff really like 'gracias' 'amigos' 'mon cher' 'ti/te amo' ya know? Also, I know I put S'il te plâit, it's cos they're close friends.

T becuase it's not really explicit but there is hints. And mild language.

Enjoy!

T xxx

* * *

Antonio woke up early and in a brilliant mood, as normal. He got washed, dressed and had breakfast with a grin on his face, as normal. He wished his mother a good day at work and left the house, beginning his short walk to school, as normal. However, today was not just a normal day. It was Antonio's birthday!

When he reached the school building, a few year 7 students from his mentoring sessions wished him a happy birthday and he thanked them, continuing to walk into the building and to the place he could count on to find his friends, a spring in his step.

Upon rounding the corner to a small area hidden by lockers, Antonio was greeted by a large cheer of birthday wishes from his 4 friends, all of them bar one, holding wrapped presents in their hands.

"Awww! Gracias mi amigos!"

"You're very welcome mon cher~ now, open mine first s'i'l te plâit!" Francis passed him a fairly small rectangular gift and a soft medium sized gift. The spaniard opened the small one first, turned bright red when he saw it.

"Um...gracias Francis..." he tried to look grateful though it was difficult seeing as how embarrassed he was. Francis had been joking about getting him a copy of the karma sutra since he had announced his relationship with another student and now he was actually receiving the gift. He decided to open the other one and just prayed it wasn't anything else embarrassing.

On the contrary, the second gift was a long sleeve T-shirt, sandy brown in colour. Antonio grinned and hugged his french friend, thanking him.

"It just saw it and thought everything about it, from the colour to the neck line, would suit you perfectly mon cher!"

"Ja, ja! Francy-pants you've had your go! Open mine now!" Gilbert thrust his slightly large gift into Antonio's hands and the latter emitted a squeak, being taken by surprise. As he unwrapped the bright blue paper, an accordion with intricate detailing revealed itself. "I knew you'd love it!"

Antonio did indeed love the gift; he was very musically inclined and enjoyed playing many different instruments. He had recently seen an accordion in the local music shop when he had been out with Francis and Gilbert and had picked it up and began to play just for fun. He had never owned an accordion in his life, nor played one. But he had seen his grandfather play before and had an idea of how it should sound and be played.

"It's an awesome present Gil!" Antonio wrapped his German friend in a tight hug until the latter broke free.

"Here ya go Tony! Last one!" Bella handed her gift to him, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush softly. Behind her, her brother Lars cleared his throat.

"It's from me too..." He muttered, looking away. He was what could be described as a frenemy. Him and Antonio argued a lot but they could still tolerate each other sometimes.

Peeling off the flowery wrapping paper of the small present, Antonio found himself holding a phone case covered in a tomato design, the packet claiming it was also tomato scented, which upon sniffing, was apparently true.

"This is great! Thanks you Bella and Lars!" He squeezed the girl and awkwardly gave Lars a thumbs up.

The bell soon rang for first lesson and the 5 of them went their separate ways to get to lessons. Antonio had English first which made him even happier, if that was even possible. He didn't particularly like the lesson but he got to sit next to his favourite person in the world. Lovino Vargas.

Antonio had been dating Lovino for about 3 months by this point but he had loved him for months prior to their relationship being official. When he took his seat next to the Italian in class, Lovino said nothing other than the usual, "Morning, bastard." which was his way of showing affection.

Suddenly, Antonio had a brief moment of worry; what if Lovino had forgotten his birthday. He definitely knew he knew when it was - they had been discussing it only recently. 'But what if he has forgotten? Maybe he had other things on his mind? Maybe he just doesn't like me that much at all so he doesn't want me to have a happy birthday!' The thoughts raced through the Spanish boy's mind as he glanced at Lovino who sat doodling on his page and pretending to take notes. He wanted to remind him it was his birthday but didn't want to seem like he was begging for presents or anything. However, Lovino startled him out of his thoughts, scoffing slightly and continuing to take his notes as he spoke.

"Don't worry bastard, I haven't forgotten. I'll give you your present later round your house."

A sigh of relief escaped Antonio's lips at these words and he was slightly embarrassed that he was so worried about Lovino not remembering his birthday. Then it set in that Lovino had just invited himself round his house and the grin the spaniard wore just kept growing.

Lovino mentioned nothing about his birthday again throughout the rest of the school day and the walk back to Antonio's house. When the finally entered Antonio's living room, Lovino turned to his boyfriend.

"Alright stupid, I know you've been bouncing off the walls all day for this," It was true, Antonio had been rather excited, "So I'll give you your present now. But before you get disappointed, it's nothing special. I'm kinda low on funds right now, meaning I'm completely broke, so you better appreciate this okay!" Lovino bent down to rummage through his bag for the small box containing his gift. When he found it, he pushed it towards him, looking away nervously. Antonio opened the box.

"Dios mio..." Inside the box was a small metal tomato on a chain, the colours bright and vibrant, the metal smooth to the touch. "This is beautiful Lovi~" Lovino blushed and looked at his feet.

"Open the necklace..." Doing as he was told, Antonio was faced with two halves of the tomato. The upper half showed the seeds that would inside the tomato, colours again vibrant, and the lower half contained a small photo of the two of them, taken in a tomato field they had visited the previous month. It documented one of the rare times a full on grin crossed Lovino's face and it made Antonio so happy to see. No more words were spoken before Antonio launched himself at Lovino, engulfing him in a hug.

"It's the most perfect present! Muchas gracias Lovi~ Te amo~!"

Lovino was again blushing but hesitantly hugged his boyfriend back. "T-ti amo troppo...Happy birthday 'Tonio."

It was rare for Lovino to call Antonio anything unoffending so hearing him saying - part of - his name was a great thing to hear.

"Guess what Lovi~? Francis got me a karma sutra...we can go try it out if you like."

"Don't push it bastard."

Antonio pulled out of the hug, smirking at his shorter boyfriend. "Or I could play you a song on the accordion that Gilbert bought me?"

A moment of silence passed between the two before Lovino sighed and began to leave the living room.

"I'll be on the bed."

Fair to say, this was one of the best birthdays Antonio had ever had.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes D: hope it was slightly likable :)

Review? Bitte?

T xxx


End file.
